Daria's Diary
by witch8a
Summary: This diary is loosly set in s5 of Angel,however Spike and Lindsey will show up later...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Home sweet home

SUMMARY: This diary is loosely set in s5 of Angel,however Spike and Lindsey will show up later...

****

08.02.2004 Los Angeles 

Finally after 2 years in London I'm home!!!Home sweet home. I decided to keep a diary coz psychotherapy was way too expensive and it wasn't working as I had to omit all the demons,other dimensions,ancient prophecies etc.

Just to make things clear-I'm normal...as any employee of Wolfram&Hart can be at least..

Maybe sth bout me-I'm Daria,I'm 22 happy single girl from Los Angeles.Nothing interesting bout me really...

Tommorow I'll start working in L.A. branch of company.I'm still a lawyer and not as evil as my father hope I'd be.That's why Senior Partners decided to transfer me here,where a vampire with a soul-Angel is in charge.I've herad so many gossips bout him and his people.They are apparently good so SP thought that it'd be better to keep all they 'different'employees in one building.I just can't wait to see my new office and meet all of them..

Time to go to sleep..Think positivelyJ 

****

09.02.2004 Los Angeles

I was almost late today..I was looking for my highhills for half an hour!!!When I entered running I bumped on one guy.His drink poured on his shirt..First I though I hurt him coz he had blood on his new Armani shirt,which looked great on him btw.And that's how I've met my new boss-Angel..I felt so embarrased,but he wasn't that angry when he saw I turned red like in 3seconds.We went together to his office,where I met his secretary Harmony-quite nice,must ask where she had bought her shoes;Wesley Wyndam-Pryce-very intelligent guy,I might try borrowing book or two from him;Winifred 'Fred' Burkle-she's great,we've spent our lunch time together,she showed me everything,Charles Gunn-a lawyer,pretty nice,we'll see later;Lorne-Pylean demon (I rememberd sth from that old books),can read in your mind when you sing*note to myself-never sing in his presence*.As for Angel someone should have told me he's handsome..

OK. my office-very big,next to Angel's..breathtaking view on the city,modern staff,great PC and the best part-I got a car!!!Black viper..I might actually start liking working for Wolfram&Hart.

Angel gave me 5 days to get used to new situation and then I'll start proper work.Tommorow I'm going out for a drink with Fred.


	2. First days

****

10.02.2004 Los Angeles

Yesterday I went to 'Quicko' new let's call it interspecies pub with Fred. We had a great time.She told me all about her time spent in Pylean,how Angel rescued her,how she slowly began to trust people againGosh and I though I had a bad few years..We really connected.She told me a lot bout Angel,his ex-girlfriend Slayer and 

ex-vampire Darla.She also told be about Angelus and well I'm intruiged by the black leather pants but I don't think I'd like to meet him in a dark alley.About 11 p.m. Harmony joined us-she appears to be funny and I must take her on a shopping route with me someday. I really like my new place of work,I started to meet new friends.Everything would be perfectly fine if I haven't met with Eve today.Apparently she works her and she liason to Senior Partners. That b*tch..I always hated her..From the day that she pushed me on a corridor in Law School.She was also in London for a couple of months and now she's here.As always she was sarcastic,but I don't want her to be telling anything about me so for now I think that I can be nice to her.Even tho I would be more than happy to hit her.

I got my first case today as Gunn was busy.My client- Trekkien demon ate his four children but insists that in that moment he didn't know what he was doing. He takes some medicins prescribed by his psychiatrist.My job is to keep him away from jail..and eating his other children.Boy that will be a lot of fun...

Tommorow I need to find some good loops to rescue my client.It'd look really bad if I failed. so soon.

Now I need some beautysleep

12.02.2004 Los Angeles 
    
    Still researching to find anything and I mean ANYTHING to prove that my client is innocent. Today Angel asked me to come to his office,we started talking and then that bleeched guy appeared.His name's Spike and he's kinda working with Angel,but they don't seem to like each other.Then Wesley wanted something from Angrl so he asked me if it was OK. if we met outside Wolfram&Hart coz he has to talk to me.
    HELL YES!!!
    So tomorrow we're going on a 'business dinner'. I decided I needed sth new-it might not be a social event still I want to look good.After work and when the sun was down I went with Harmony to buy me a new dress. She's really funny and has a good taste.We both agreed that a bordo-black knee long dress would be great for tomorrow.

I could say that this day was great,but I also got a letter from my Dad. He wants to come here and talk to me about a few things.I had to call him and tell him I'd rather if he didn't show up here.So I postponed that horrible convo that sooner or later will have to take place...


End file.
